The years of Remus and Sirius
by Lexi Lestrange
Summary: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were best friends. James kept his eyes on Sirius and Remus because he knew they were going to be trouble, but they only had eyes for each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was their first year going to Hogwarts, and a group of unlikely friends were on the train, joking and laughing. One boy, James, just said some nasty comment about Slytherin, and the other boy, Sirius, was offended. Remus had joined in on the laughter, wanting to never be outcasted, but he wasn't amused. He was intrigued instead, watching the boy with the silly name. This boy's curly, dark hair was very different than the straight, almost blonde hair he was used to, growing up. Everything he said, he sounded sure of himself, and not going to accept anyone else's opinion. There was something about the way he held himself. When he had said his whole family was in Slytherin, he slouched a little bit, almost like he wasn't proud of that fact. Remus could tell that Sirius found James to be a bit preposterous, along with most everybody in the car, but overall, he could tell. He and this boy called Sirius Black were going to get along great.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus and Peter had gone to bed, but James and Sirius stayed up to talk.

"So, Sirius. Why are you so 'we need to talk!'" James said.

Sirius pause a bit through out the sentence. "It's um about Remus… "

"What's going on?"

"Well… I sorta kinda think I have a crush on him…"

James just laughed. Sirius looked so hurt, "W-why are you laughing?"

"Well I find it funny that you are finally coming out with your crush!"

"B b-bbb-but how did y-you know about it?"

James just laughed even more. "Dude," He managed to get out after a couple of long gasping breathes from laughing too much, "I am your best friend! Of course I would notice if you were staring at a certain someone, like, all the time."

Sirius sat there with his hands folded in his lap, looking around the room to not seem to engaged in the conversation. "Was it obvious or something?"

"No, not obvious, unless you are me. I am with you guys every second of the day, so I always know what goes on. I noticed all the staring on the train, the cheering for him when he got into Gryffindor, and you guys are closer than hottie and greasy."

"Do you think the others know?"

James reassured him, "No, and besides, I don't doubt for a second that Peter will support you completely."

"But, whatt do you think Remus is going to say?"

James was silent for a moment. "I don't know. It could play out many different ways."

"Please don't tell him…"

"I won't."

"Its just, we are best friends, and it could tear this whole group apart, and I still have six years with him. Six long years of good friendship, and if anything is going to happen, it will happen at the right moment. Right?"

"No one is going to say anything. You will know when and if the time is right." James said with no hint of laughter in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't get why we cant come with him! We ARE his best friends, right?" James was pacing back and forth after Remus had once again told them that they couldn't come with him when he went off mysteriously. He had been leaving early at dinner occasionally, and the next day he wouldn't come to class, he would just lay in bed too tired to move. The only time he ever left the dorm room during those times was to go to Madam Pomfry.

Peter and Sirius were seated on the common room couch, and the rest of the house had gone to bed, or was out on the grounds with out permition.

"Maybe he is a vampire?" Peter offered.

"THAT'S IT!" James shouted. "I bet he is a werewolf. It explains it all, when he's gone, how he is always tired that one day of the month, almost like he has a period. The scar on his face- it all fits!"

Sirius just laughed. Remus? A werewolf? No, he would have told him… Right? So he spoke up.

"James, that is ridiculous. Remus isn't a werewolf. Why would you think something like that? He wouldn't keep something like that from me- I mean us.."

James looked down, realizing why Sirius was acting like this and rejecting everything James came up with, "Well we will ask him about it tomorrow, ok?"

Peter bid them good night, he didn't want to fail the tests tomorrow like the rest of them.

After Peter collected his things and went upstairs to bed, James sat across from Sirius' slouched position on the couch.

"Sirius, mate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest that Remus was hiding things from you. I know how much he means to you. I never meant to hurt your feelings or anything."

"It's ok, I've had a suspicion for a while that it was a huge thing that he was hiding from us. And he's hiding it from all of us, not just me, so that makes it a bit easier to deal with. I just hope he tells the truth when we ask him."

"Yeah, me too.."

James and Sirius stayed up for a bit longer that night discussing hidden meanings behind everything hottie and greasy said; it was a nice relief from all the thinking Sirius had done about Remus.


End file.
